Just a memory
by kairiYunie
Summary: Yuna sueña con volverse a encontrar con el chico que jugaba con ella de pequeña, pero ya han pasado bastantes años y el sigue sin aparecer…¿Es tan solo un simple recuerdo? Lenne la hermana de yuna a encontrado a alguien pero se parece tanto a tidus...deja


_Just a memory_

Bienvenids a mi primer fic del final fantasy x2, espero que os guste tanto como a mi xD Al final no me he podido esperar LOL ya tengo cuatro fics en proceso!!! Bueno dejad rewiens!!! Y recordad que los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Square Enix=P

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

Yuna: ????(N/a: no puedo decir el nombre: P) Espera!!!

????: ¿Eh? Hola yuna

Yuna: Zack a dicho que….Tu…no te iras, ¿verdad?

????: Tengo que irme…

Yuna: No…

????: Pero te prometo que volveremos a vernos

Yuna: ¿Lo juras?

????: Lo juro…

-

-

En aquel instante un rayo de luz me dio en la cara y desperté, rikku como de costumbre se había colado en mi casa y como todos los días había abierto las cortinas.

Rikku: ¡¡Yunie despierta ya!!

Yuna: ¿Eh? Lo siento estaba soñando otra vez…

Rikku: Yunie…

Yuna: Odio estos sueños…No recuerdo su nombre Rikku, no recuerdo como era, tan solo recuerdo su voz y malamente

Rikku: ¡Yunie! No empecemos como todos los días, tu no tienes la culpa, me oyes, han pasado 6 o 5 años es normal que no le recuerdes…¡No me acuerdo ni yo!...Asi que no te quiero ver llorando.

Yuna: Pero si no estoy llorando…

Rikku: Lo digo por si acaso:P ¡Y ahora levántate!

Yuna: Si…

Pero en verdad si que tenía culpa, muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ir a verle, pero no había atrevido….

Rikku:¡¡Yunie!! ¡¡Como sigas asi voy a tener que sacarte de aquí a la fuerza!!

Yuna: Perdón… solo pensaba…el no se fue de la ciudad y aun asi no me atrevo a buscarle…

Rikku: ¡Mira a Lenne le paso algo parecido y no esta como tú! No te preocupes Yunie…

Yunie: Pero Lenne siempre a sido más fuerte que yo…

Antes ella era como una barrera para mi, me protegía de todo, desde que murieron nuestros padres siempre estaba a mi lado. Pero ahora ya no la veo…sale con frecuencia y nunca esta en casa. Nadie sabe a donde va…la verdad yo antes solía hacer lo mismo, pero ahora, desde que he empezado a soñar con "el" ya no salgo…

Rikku: ¡¡Yunie!! ¡¡Vístete ya!!

Yunie: Ya, ya me levanto… ¿crees que Lenne encontró ha alguien?

Rikku: ¿A qué viene eso?

Yunie: No lo sé, me vino de repente

Rikku: Pues dicen que esta saliendo con un chico muy popular de la Nippon (N/a: nombre de la escuela)

Yunie: ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Rikku: Lo sabe toda la escuela Yunie

Yuna: Pues no me lo contó…

Rikku: ¿¡Cómo te lo va a contar si llevas encerada un mes!?

¿De verdad llevaba encerada un mes? No sabía que día, era que hora era, que mes era…

solo podía pensar en aquellos sueños. La verdad no lo entendía, ¿Por qué el era tan importante para mí?

Rikku: ¡Yuna!

Rikku estaba muy enfadada, pues solo me llama por mi nombre cuando esta realmente enfadada.

Yuna: ¡Ya estoy!

Rikku: Pues sal por la puerta

Yuna: ¿Y Lenne?

Rikku: No lo se, cuando entré no la vi…Debe de haberse marchado

Yuna: ¿Otra vez?

Rikku: Bueno ten en cuenta que es sábado y que son las 12 de la mañana…

Si, rikku estaba muy cabreada…

Yuna: Bueno pero normalmente no sale por las mañanas…

Rikku: Pues será un día especial, ¡Y yo qué se Yunie!

Bueno al menos su humor había mejorado, ahora lo que me preocupaba era Lenne…

Rikku: Yunie te preocupas mucho por la gente…Ya veras como esta bien ¿si?

Yuna: No sé…

Rikku: Pues si quieres encantarla lo mejor digo yo es salir a la calle…

Yuna: Pues salgamos

Rikku: Espera, tú te has visto…

Yuna: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Rikku: ¡¡Porque tienes ojeras!! ¡¡Y muy grandes!!

Yuna: ¿Y cómo quieres que me las quite?

Rikku: Con maquillaje…

Yuna: ¡¡Me niego!!

Rikku: Venga Yunie…solo hoy…

Yuna: ¡¡No!!

Después de que Rikku me llenara de maquillaje y cremas…salimos a la calle

Rikku: ves ahora no nos mira nadie…

Yunie:¡¡Pero si antes no nos miraba nadie!!

Rikku: ¡¡Pero si hubieses salido asi nos miraría todo el mundo!!

Lenne: ¿Chicas?

Yuna: ¿Eh? ¡¡Lenne!!

Lenne: ¡Hola!

Rikku: ¡Hi!

Yuna: ¿Dónde estabas?

Lenne: ah, con unos chicos muy majos, ya te los presentaré

Rikku: ¿Y alguno de esos chico tan majos es más que un chico "majo"?

Yuna:¡¡Rikku!!

Lenne: ¡¡No!!

Rikku: Que raro porque todo el colegio dice eso…

Rikku debería haberse callado…

Lenne: Como pille al que extendió el rumor…

Rikku: Bueno y… ¿A dónde vas?

Lenne: Voy a una fiesta venís…

Yuna: No, creo que pasamos…¿verdad Rikku?

Rikku: Yunieeeeee

Yuna: No, no me apetece

Rikku: Venga…

Yuna: No

Rikku: Venga…

Yuna: ah, ya veré

* * *

Wow es el capi más largo que e hecho en mi vida xDD Bueno Rukia, wapa te kero ver x aquí!!!Dejad rws!!

*kairi_yunie*


End file.
